


相异而生

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 一个关于镜面里的世界的故事





	相异而生

**Author's Note:**

> *真的是意识流。我写到后面想不起来我本来要干嘛了………………太意识流了这东西……  
> *FGO设定，啾那家背景含轻微的地球设定。

　　一个小人在他脑海里嚷嚷：“真的假的真的假的。”  
　　阿周那用手指摁着太阳穴，像是这样就能堵住那个小人的嘴。那小人吵闹的声音愈发地大了，嚣张地跳着舞，丝毫不理会他的脸色。  
　　真的假的，真的假的。  
　　那个白发青年迷茫地望着他，因为反光的原因五官和轮廓都被藏进一轮小小的太阳里。  
　　阿周那看着他，像中了邪一样低低地笑：“为什么是我？”

　　这不是一天两天的事情了，异变是从他很小的时候开始的。  
　　那个时候阿周那才刚刚到能够独立上学的年龄，每天背着书包坐电车到隔壁镇上学。电车摇摇晃晃，冬季的车厢暖得令人昏昏欲睡，热浪从脚底滚滚向上烧着脸颊。阿周那好奇地张望着，雪和山陵的轮廓映在玻璃上。  
　　他暗暗地从座位上缩回身子，一晃眼看到对面的玻璃上映着一个白发的少年。  
　　——奇怪了。  
　　阿周那环顾四周，空荡荡的车厢里只有他和一个老奶奶，并没有这个少年的身影。他转而扔下书包，噔噔噔跑到列车室门口，好奇地看了，结果被列车长瞪了回来。  
　　“小朋友，回座位上坐好！”一幅凶巴巴的样子。  
　　阿周那没有理会他。  
　　玻璃倒影里的那个少年正迷茫地看着他，很多年后他也用相同的眼神看着阿周那，迟钝地吐出一句：“你好。”

　　那个少年实际有比他想象中单调得多的颜色，他第一次见到完整的他，就是在镜子里。  
　　这种“能看见只存在在倒影里的人”的能力刚开始的时候并没有这么稳定，更多的时候就像幻觉，诸如第一眼他们相见时那句“你好”，少年在薄唇合拢的那刻便消失了。  
　　阿周那相信那不是幻觉，不会有幻觉在他因为父亲去世抵在门后哭泣的时候悄悄地在他耳边拙劣地安慰他。那些话语多少能听出来主人的言语技能之差，往往起不到什么作用，火上浇油雪上加霜的嫌疑反而更重。  
　　大概也就是那一次他见到了那个少年。阿周那锁了房门在门背后蜷着身体掉眼泪，又绝不肯在母亲面前哭泣。贡蒂为父亲掉了太多眼泪，他再小也大抵知道发生了什么，靠着门背后的镜子睡过去了。  
　　他后来是被一阵敲门声敲醒的，准确而言是那个少年。他漂亮的指节屈起来，轻轻扣着玻璃面，像是在摩挲阿周那的耳廓。阿周那醒来，便看见他卧室大门上清晰地、仿佛开了一个大洞，连接着另一个空间。  
　　那个洞是那面镜子。  
　　驼色的地毯上盘坐着一个白色的少年。发色是隆冬深处的雪，微红的眼线在一片洁白里勾出与年龄不相称的艳色，明晃晃地盛着一对玻璃蓝的眼珠。  
　　“你脸都睡肿了。”然后他开口说道，神情真挚，脸上大写着“我没有说谎话”。  
　　阿周那看着他，竟然没有被吓到，仿佛看见圣诞老人从窗户里爬进来，告诉他过了这个节日一切都会变好。但是这不是圣诞老人，比他年长了三岁的孩子笨拙又直白地安慰他，伸出手来轻轻地按在玻璃上。他们之间只隔了那一层玻璃镜面，阿周那鬼使神差地也伸出了手，彼此的掌心形状贴合在一起，没有温度。  
　　房门突然打开，阿周那猝不及防被向后推了一把，坚战担忧的脸出现在门缝里：“你没事吧？”  
　　“没有。”阿周那摇了摇头。  
　　那面镜子里的人不见了。

　　后来随着年龄增长，阿周那的这种能力也稳定了下来，大脑和神经系统逐渐发育完全，“幻觉”也变成了理所当然的生命里的一部分。他逐渐知道了一些事情，那个少年叫迦尔纳，住在一个海边的城市里，城市的名字叫澳阔泷迪*。  
　　他的房间朝向东边，每天早上阳光首先从他的房间照进来，照亮了他的房间，也照亮了阿周那的视野。那光线多奇怪，明明那么夺目，却没有一点温度，冬天的时候阿周那看着那光芒却依然感受不到任何一丝暖意。  
　　他最初只是觉得奇怪，到后来少年人的无惧被消磨掉了，伊甸园果实的汁液在他的血液里流淌发酵，这种能力就变成了困扰。那倒影并非是接通了空间的，而是类似于两个人携带着魔法水晶球，目的不在于看见空间，而是人和目前所处的场景。  
　　他不得不开始在洗澡的时候在浴室大玻璃上糊上一块毛巾，像日本民居那样给穿衣镜披上朴素的布料。  
　　阿周那都想不明白为什么迦尔纳可以如此坦诚。  
　　“我们难道不是朋友吗？”迦尔纳问。浴室玻璃的水汽很重，阿周那坐在镜子前，看着这副景象，朦朦胧胧地可以知道迦尔纳在洗澡，他把镜子上的布帘迅速拉了下来。  
　　然而单单是把镜子遮住是不够的，他还需要拉上窗帘。玻璃上依旧蒙着不存在的浅浅的雾气，隐隐约约能看见一具白皙的身体，和轻薄的水声。大概是玻璃的倒影没有镜子那么清晰，水声也模模糊糊的，迦尔纳说的话也没有那么明了了。  
　　阿周那上网查过那个地方，澳阔泷迪，谷歌上显示现实里根本就没有这么个地方。他开始怀疑是迦尔纳在骗他，然而迦尔纳也一度好奇，因为他那里也显示着查无此城。  
　　他们根本就不在一个维度上。  
　　深知此事，又不明为何。

（*澳阔泷迪：Alqualonde，是《精灵宝钻》里泰勒瑞精灵的城市。）

　　事情大概是从阿周那的一个梦开始变质的。  
　　大约是迦尔纳的影子无处不在，他梦见了一些旖旎的景象，或许悖于道德感或者是别的理由，总之第二天早晨微妙的潮湿感证明了某些暗藏在表面下无法言说的情感是真实的。即便是再想尽办法来证明其真假都无济于事了，“存在”是一个令人惊惧的事实，唯有直面才能解开死结。  
　　叛逆期的少年对这种事情不甚明了，妄图逃避，最终发现无处可逃。  
　　他在洗手台前清洗弄脏的睡裤，下唇咬得发白。他看不见镜子里的自己，也几乎从来没有见过自己的样子。镜子里是迦尔纳熟睡的样子，他的房间很大，足以用来反光的镜子之类的物体离他很远，几乎是一个远远地“看着”的情景。  
　　迦尔纳的睡相很安稳，蓬松的白发散在枕头上，盖着一床比他的身形大太多的双人被，留给阿周那一截白皙的后颈。  
　　阿周那撇开了视线，专注于手上的事情。然而水面上波光支离破碎，迦尔纳沉睡的身影也随着他的动作晃动着破碎，一片一片的白连着他手里睡裤上的污浊一起，化开在水里，被泡沫掩盖。  
　　镜像里的那个人似乎被水声吵醒了，一团被子微微鼓动了一下，迦尔纳从被子里钻出来。修长的腿落地了，一步一步稳稳地朝着阿周那过来。阿周那当作没看见，或者故意想抹去他的身影，一下一下手里搓得更用力。  
　　迦尔纳最后在卧室的镜子前坐了下来，睡眼惺忪，懒懒地打了一个哈欠，泪花缀在眼角，晕开一点红。他想问阿周那究竟在做什么，为什么弄出这么大的水声，隔着这么远他都听得清清楚楚。然而阿周那没有看他的打算，还在努力地搓那块渍，把湿成千斤重的睡裤从泡沫里拎出来，摁下下水口的塞子如同打开了去往天堂的门。  
　　他把泡沫冲干净，裤子拧干，垂着眼给镜子拉起了帘。

　　——为什么是他呢。  
　　——为什么能看见他的是他呢。

　　阿周那还是对着迦尔纳发了火。  
　　说起来很让他崩溃，明明不是同一个世界的人，却莫名其妙地强制参与对方的生活。阿周那不满，这是一种“天赋的绑定”，无法反驳也没有理由。他发火的契机无非是因为迦尔纳又说错了话，加之少年气盛，在外面伪装得有多密不透风，内里就有多压抑不堪。  
　　那面镜子最后让他连喘息的机会都没有了，他一拳击碎了它。玻璃渣扎进他深色的皮肤里，碎掉的落成数不尽的光斑，粼粼散落，又汇聚成数不尽的迦尔纳的脸。  
　　每一块细碎的反光里，都是迦尔纳的担忧和同情。  
　　阿周那的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，鲜红色的岩浆般炙烫的液体从指缝里流向地面。他沉沉地醒了，沉沉地流泪，惶惶不知所然。

　　他夜晚又一次梦魇了。  
　　他穿过了那面镜子，真正地进入了迦尔纳存在的那个世界。迦尔纳的房间很大，一个巨大的圆，孤零零的床铺在房间角落，就像是大海中一只无辜的独木舟。窗外下着大雪，细碎的湮尘一般没有尽头地飘着，他第一次实时地看见了自己的脸。  
　　惊慌失措，临近崩溃。  
　　他失控地向后退却了几步，几欲跌倒，再然后他被一个怀抱接住了。  
　　那人洁白得如同窗外永无止境的雪，轻轻地扯开一个微笑：“是你把我关进来的哦。”  
　　“什……么？”阿周那几乎是厌恶地甩开了他的手，退开一段距离。  
　　“是你把我关进来的啊。”他轻松地笑着，指尖落在他的颚边。

　　破碎的镜子碎片被打扫走了，新定制的穿衣镜被完整地运到了阿周那的卧室，重新装上了。贡蒂问他是怎么弄的，他也没说什么，只是摇了摇头说，没事，是不小心。  
　　哪有不小心会把自己的手弄成这样的。贡蒂攒着他缠满纱布的手，心疼得眉头紧皱。  
　　他定定地看着那面镜子，迦尔纳刚刚睡醒，迷惑地坐在床边，看着窗外的漫天飞雪。  
　　等母亲和兄弟们离开了，他关上了房门，轻轻地扣了扣玻璃。  
　　“有一些事情，我想问一下你。”

　　——为什么我能看见你呢？

*以下意识流……真的是意识流我忘了我本来要干嘛了…………（悲鸣）

　　迦尔纳消失了。  
　　他问出那个问题之后，迦尔纳垂着眸子告诉他，这要让他想一会儿。他听见这个请求时露出一个早有预感的表情，然而没有阐明理由。  
　　于是那天日落的时刻，迦尔纳消失了。  
　　像口红被捂热之后黏乎乎地流下来，镜子里的影像如同夏日里幻象一般存在的冰淇淋一样融化了。阿周那怔怔地看着镜子里那个单薄的身影模糊褪去，白色的光影相互重叠消融，而后显现出的是浓重的一笔落日余晖。  
　　他看见了自己的面孔，没有什么表情，瞳孔微微睁大，三分震惊，四分平静，最后三分是迷惑不解，调剂在一起最后成为一份复杂的苦涩。他几乎没有怎么见过自己的样子，迦尔纳的影子占据了他全部的视野，久了之后他再也看不见别的东西了。  
　　然而当他真正地想要见到迦尔纳的时候，他却再也没有见到他了。

　　无种和偕天在客厅的角落里玩弹珠，贡蒂在厨房里炖一只肚子里塞满香料的鸡，火焰焚焚燃烧的声音和弹珠碰撞的哔哔啵啵敲成一支乐曲。阿周那浑浑噩噩地出门上学，扶着鞋柜换鞋子差点摔一跤，清秀的脸上没有表情。  
　　贡蒂闻声出来，发髻松松垮垮地挽着，问他怎么了，脸色怎么这么差。阿周那摇头，又点头，说没事。他一向不愿意让母亲知道太多自己的负面情绪，说是孝顺也好贴心也罢，又或者是关于迦尔纳的一切都是他的秘密——这很奇怪，他从来没有跟人提起过迦尔纳的存在，和他能看见的那个世界。  
　　然而镜子里的世界他又了解多少呢，几乎是空白。他每次看见迦尔纳，他都坐在那个雪白空荡的房间里，至于行走在玻璃建筑的高楼大厦之间时，那些反光令阿周那总会误以为自己进入了一个巨大的、满是盒子一样的房间的世界。阿周那猜想那个房间是没有门的，就像他梦魇中所呈现的那般。  
　　迦尔纳大概只是他从小做到大的一个梦而已，所以在梦里他才会说“是你把我关进来”这样的话吧。  
　　那么他创造这样一个人物的动机是什么呢。阿周那在白纸上涂涂画画，写出一套可以接受的理由。迦尔纳可以听他的抱怨，是他为数不多的真正的朋友；阿周那不喜欢把负面的情绪留给别人，于是把那些都留给了迦尔纳；他愿意体验他不愿意体验的东西；他希望他是这个样子，于是他的模样也是阿周那所向往的洁白。  
　　——不对。这些都是不合理的解释。  
　　笔尖划破纸张，阿周那沉沉地呼出一口气。  
　　——那么那些旖旎的梦又是什么呢。

　　他重逢迦尔纳是在一个很深的夜晚，与平时别无二致的生活突然被映着星芒的镜子打破了。  
　　彼时阿周那业已成年，一双漆黑的瞳孔冷漠淡然。他照着镜子学打领带，十几种场合的打法，突然之间那个白色的影子突然浮现在镜面上。阿周那被自己的呼吸呛了一口，旋即紧张起来：“迦尔纳？”  
　　画面逐渐清晰起来，是迦尔纳睡颜懵懂的脸。  
　　阿周那突然鬼使神差地靠了上去，撑住镜面，嘴唇贴上冰冷的玻璃。  
　　触感温软，迦尔纳因为讶异而睁大的眸子里印着阿周那的面容。阿周那伸出手去，只一下，便将镜面里的人硬生生地拽了出来。

　　“你怎么知道我可以……？”迦尔纳咬着新鲜草莓，好奇地问道。  
　　“我梦见，”阿周那皱了皱眉，“你说，是我把你关进去的。”


End file.
